When You're Gone
by BloodCocktail
Summary: This is the first time I've tried something like this....So it isn't the best quality in the world.


Naruto stood watching the reflection of his rival walk away slowly, his tears rippling the surface of the clear water, oh how much he wanted to scream for him to come back.  
His head hung low, feeling the drip of rain start to fall, how bad this day had turned out. Sasuke didn't know, he didn't know how much Naruto wanted him, but couldn't have him.

_**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

Naruto dropped solemnly to his knees, his past washing away in each droplet of water that dared blur his vision. His heart constricted slowly in his chest as a wisp of fog gently washed over the beach, his only memory of the beautiful Sasuke disappearing along with it. His fist dropped loosely onto the sand as he choked on his spit, his eyes never leaving the outline on what he hoped was the Onyx eyed boy. _**  
**_

_**  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now**_

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay  
I miss you**_

Sasuke walked slowly down the beach, the waves spreading up the sand going over his feet, a small frown gracing his features. He thought sadly about the blond haired kitsune, his once so cold demeanor breaking slowly, with each footstep carrying him away from the beautiful ocean eyed boy. He thought about the weird feelings tugging at his heart, forcing him to suck in a breath, an expression of pain and sorrow laced in his eyes.

**  
**_**I've never felt this way before  
everything that I do reminds me of you  
and the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
and they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**_

Naruto shakily stood on his feet, his eyes fixed to the floor and his arms ached from punching the ground. Naruto pulled at his hair and whimpered quietly, a feeling of dread gripping his heart. He breathed in sharply and whined, starting to walk forward in the direction Sasuke went, hoping he could catch up to the one who had his heart in such a state.

**  
**_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now**_

_**When you're gone  
The Pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me though the day and make it okay  
I miss you**_

Sasuke shivered slightly, hugging his arms around him. His heart was aching badly as he continued to walk, unaware of the loud rising and dropping of footsteps behind him. His eyes fixed to the ground, he could hear his heartbeat in his head, and fought down tears. Naruto was weighing down his mind, making him unable to breathe properly. Sasuke's scalp hurt from the uncontrollable pulling of his hair he was doing earlier, and his eyes stung badly._**  
**_**  
**_**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**_

Naruto saw his raven haired beauty slowly coming into view, and his heart constricted in hope. He could of sworn he saw Sasuke stop walking as he got even closer, unable to hold in the tears that where threatening to fall down. He flung his arms around the Boy, burying his face in Sasuke's back and sobbing violently, "Sasuke, please don't leave me! PLEASE DON'T!!" Naruto screamed into his back, crying harder. He felt the boy pull away from him and he whimpered in sadness, but felt his heart tighten in his chest in a mixture of happiness and confusion as he felt arms wrap around him, pulling him close. He got shocked when he felt tears hit his cheeks, he looked up at the Raven haired boy, and saw pain and sadness in his onyx eyes.

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to near to always get me through the day and make it okay  
I miss you**_

Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly to him and refused to hold in the tears anymore, as they started cascading down his pale cheeks. "Naruto…I Love you...I promise...I won't leave" He whispered sadly, the tears dripping onto Naruto's face. He pulled Naruto's face up almost lovingly and gently touched their lips together, all feelings of sadness and pain completely leaving the boys hearts, souls and heads. Naruto entwined their fingers together and they stood in the foggy beach, an unknown aura of beauty wrapped around their bodies, forever running through each others heads.


End file.
